


Where Do Babies Come From?

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Human, Babies, Canon Gay Relationship, Children, Children of Characters, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gay Parents, Gay family, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, Toddlers, Vines, Wordcount: 100-500, mothers and sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Tino is having some special time with his son when suddenly Peter has a really important question. Well...they always knew this day would have to come, right?Oneshot/drabble





	

“Mum?” Peter rested his head on his ‘Mum’ Tino’s shoulder from behind their couch. Tino didn’t even bother with his usual ‘not your mum, dear’; by now he knew it was a lost cause. “Where do babies come from?”

Tino paused. Well, he and Berwald knew this day was coming… And besides, years ago when Emil had asked this same question to Lukas, Matthias had gone and ruined it by saying “the pussy”. Goddammit, Matt… “Well,” Tino finally said, putting down his book and facing his son. “A...stork brings the babies to the parents.”

He was already eight. He wasn’t buying that. “Wouldn’t they be too heavy, Mum?”

...Lukas was the storyteller of the family, not him. “It’s a magical stork,” he said quickly. “You know how Da says Uncle Lukas likes magic? Like that.”

Peter made a face. “That doesn’t sound real, Mum.”

Oh fuck it. “Mum and Da fucked.” Tino deadpanned, before picking up his book again. Peter gasped and giggled. 

“Really?!”

“...well yes, love, but you’re adopted.”

Peter pouted, but he already knew that of course. "Oh."


End file.
